endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Four-Eyes
Biography Born into captivity, Four-Eyes would begin his life as a test subject with no name. He was meant to be an experiment in testing the capabilities of a subject that was raised in captivity with his interactions being those of scientists on the station who would interact with him and teach him as much as they could. The scientists wanted to see how far they could take a subject that was designed by a thirst for knowledge with its surroundings with no real outside distractions to take away from its studies and regimens to begin attempts at self improvement. He was taught for 10 hours a day, given three hours for physical training, two hours per day to consume his meals an hour of leisure and the rest was to be dedicated to sleeping. This allowed him to develop an immense library of knowledge along with a great physical condition, but rather blunt in social skills. As he continued to grow, he would take a particular interest in engineering and programming along with his usual subjects and would begin to develop small machines and robots to provide him companionship and to preform tasks. The development was seen as a bit alarming to the scientists who believed that he was becoming too distracted in pursuits other than those assigned to him and as such attempted to remove machines only to be met with resistance from their subject. The researchers relented as the young Revornian continued his studies and began to develop even more complex machines and upon reach his teen years would claim enough of a library of knowledge for those involved in the project to deem it a success and wished to unveil their project to the galaxy. There dreams of unveiling the project would be dashed by a raiding party of bandits who would take over the station with only a few of the scientists managing to escape. The young Four-Eyes section of the station was locked off from rest of the station under the direct orders of the head researcher in the project, not wishing years of his work to be destroyed. The raiders would attempt to force their entry into the Revnorian's wing of the station only to no avail. Where upon the raiders that claimed the station would simply leave him alive as a pet of sorts by providing food and monitoring his behaviors. The Revnorian would come to resent these pirates and began to desire his freedom from the demeaning conditions and as such began working on secret projects to grant his eventual escape. He began to design small explosives and weaponizing some of the machines in his quarters. Knowing fully well that he would not be able to escape on his own or what to do afterwards, he developed a communication system and sent out a small beacon with a message promising a reward to those who liberate the station. Freelance would heed the signal and begin to clear out the station and setting the Revnorian free from his quarters where he helped mop up the remaining resistance. With no real method of payment, other than the loot of the dead pirates, the Revnorian offered up his services to the group, which they accepted, as a joke Evan called the Revnorian Four-Eyes, a name he took upon himself and used as his identity. Weapons *Revnorian Mage (Maggie/Mags)- In the Revnorian pursuit of continuing knowledge the Maggie is their attempts to continue looking for ways to go with the adage of making science in ways magic. The Maggie is fed with an 80-round clip containing plasma 'balls' in the similar way to that of the Caster. The Maggies can be switched to an effective semi-auto rifle which shoots beams of intense plasma about light, this consumes about 8 rounds for each shot though, but increases range and offers more intense damage compared to standard shots. *Revornian Shield: The Shield is the traditional sidearm of Revnorian forces using a 30 round clip of plasma rounds. The weapon fires rounds that typically go through armor with ease, but depending on the function of the gun, on semi-auto the weapon can go through armor when at reasonable range, while full-auto trades armor piercing for fully automatic fire, the Disintegration mode fires off concentrated shots of the round, which consume about 15 rounds of the weapon, but launch a massive ball of plasma capable of annihilating most that end up on the receiving end, survival rates are low, but surviving this weapon is potentially devastating. Entire limbs may be disintegrated and wil no chance of recovery except cybernetics.